


Little Sinner behind your back

by rab_bit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bratty Ciel, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian is solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab_bit/pseuds/rab_bit
Summary: I could only chuckle, as I turned the knob and locked myself inside my bedroom, inhaling the sweet, sinful scent of arousal the little brat has left behind. Ah yes, why go ahead, and mark your territory, much like a feline, my little kitten...





	Little Sinner behind your back

Today was a most vexing day. The little lord just about demanded everything today, and the chores of the day doubled, courtesy of the no good servants, of course. Breaking off wares here, destroying property there… much of the same, I’m afraid. The day seemed to go on endlessly, which is just as incredulous as it sounds, given that as a demon, I find this human concept of time absolutely inconsequential. I was in the midst of preparations to head on out and carry on financial errands for my little lord. Ah, the noise and smells of crowds, most vexing indeed. Though I dismiss away these humans and care not of their presence, I find them intolerable all the same. More so today, when I happen to be in a mood.

As I made my way into my quarters, ready to fetch my black coat… I freeze. Someone has been here. I can smell it. A hint of lavender, honey, and despair, malice...a hint of... _oh my._

Young master.

I could only chuckle, as I turned the knob and locked myself inside my bedroom, inhaling the sweet, sinful scent of arousal the little brat has left behind. Ah yes, why go ahead, and mark your territory, much like a feline, my little kitten... To my surprise, the scent got stronger still as I approached my wardrobe. As I open it, I can sense the warmth, the lingering touches and intensity of his soul and presence… solely on my black coat; and only my black coat. What pray tell where you doing with my black coat on, child?

Reaching for the heavy garment, I bring it up to my nostrils, and inhale the sweet boyish musk my young master has left behind; I nuzzle it gently across my cheek, his warmth is still very much present, only just so. Promptly overcome with arousal, I took a few steps back, lying on the bed, sliding the black wool fabric across my face, as I inhaled my little master through the thick material. Then I caught the scent of his arousal again. _Ah..._ so the boy had been masturbating whilst wearing this. How delightfully you taunt me so. And he did it here, in my very own bed, nonetheless. I can smell it on my sheets, and again the fading sensation of his warmth. Granted, it is usually what my sheets ever really smell of, that boy, isn’t it? But ah... the fact that he sneaked in here while I worked furiously, just to pull this little trick on me adds a whole new dimension to this little game. You little, aspiring devil to be.

As if by instinct, I slip the gloves off my hands, and trail them down my trousers, reaching for the buttons so I can undo them, unzipping the metallic material of my zipper... A little trying, given the fact that I am stiff as ever and the unholy bulge is damnably swollen. _Ahh, yes young master,_ how I would love your pretty little lips between my legs. I wonder, had he thought of something similar as he played with himself? Did you think of my mouth on your pretty little privates? Or did you perhaps imagine your wonderful, petulant mouth on mine? I find both these notions are delightful.

Though not a drip of his essence stained my coat, I could still smell it on the fabric, every bit of his spent arousal, that youthful scent, surely he stroked himself with it. And yet, the little brat could not even consider to spare me a drop. Mmmm... how I long for it's taste, _for his taste!_ Ah, faster now... I pump furiously, burying my face into the fabric, occasionally slipping it across, catching all the different notes of my succulent little liege. I bite into the fabric, swipe my tongue across. It is barely there, but I can taste it, as I inhale it within me.

I can imagine him perfectly. Splayed on the mattress, with his petite cock between his hands, stroking away, squeezing a nipple, perhaps, rutting away against the dark fabric of my coat. Did he toy with his glorious little hole, I wonder? Oh, my favorite haven, right between those supple mounds of flesh…yes. Did his little fingers reach his favorite spots? The spots I so love to abuse in pleasure? I bet he yearned for mine instead, for my cock instead. Mmmph...so damned exquisite.

I begin leaking furiously, the friction of my strokes becoming more delicious still. I pump a little slower, squeezing myself firmly, still wishing I could bury this into my master's little arse instead. I wish I could just burst into that office and take him then. But he is working, and would throw a fit. Hmm... you so have it coming, young master. The things you do, only make me want to crave you so much more; and it is not as if I can take a bite, no, I must consume you whole. Do you have any idea on the danger you bring upon yourself? Pulling a trick like this on the likes of me?

My breathing becomes erratic, groans and pants spilling from my lips, as I speed up my hand again and again. My cock throbs, still glistening with pre-come, and I all but yank myself at a furious pace as the overwhelming mingling of lewd scents and carnal images invade my entire infernal being. I moan, as that electric pulse hit me violently, and I spend, and I arch into myself, and I spend some more; unholy fluid all over my hands...and _oh,_ I have stained my coat. The little master's fault, entirely.

No matter, I do have a spare. Somewhere in that closet.

After a brisk cleansing right after my little carnal indulging, I decided to finally head on out. And there he was, by the foyer, pacing from one end to the next frantically, searching.

"There you are! Just when do plan on leaving for the bloody bank, Sebastian?" The brat spat, as petulant as ever. Luckily, my activities from earlier simmered me down considerably. I approached him with a smirk.

"My apologies, young master. I had a bit of a... _problem,_ which caused me a bit of delay." I said, straightening out the lapels of my coat, sure that my gaze followed his little figure, intently.

"Here is the sum to be transferred. On your way now." Said the young master after handing over a small case.

Noticing that he is turning away to leave now, I stand in front of him only to lean down, and whisper in his ear; "I am quite aware of your little mischief, my lord. So upon my return, I shall fuck you so ruthlessly, you will have difficulty sitting in that office of yours. This, you had coming."

I turn away, towards the door and into the carriage. I do not bother witnessing his expression, I just turn my back and leave, but that little hitch of breath of his at the end of my sentence tells me all I need to know. I cannot wait to get back to you, you delicious little sinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewrite this quick oneshot that has been sitting on my files for a while. Still working on 'The Sweet and Bitter', so enjoy this meanwhile~  
> Follow me on tumblr ~ [a-bitter-rabbit](http://a-bitter-rabbit.tumblr.com)
> 
> -rabbit


End file.
